Heaven
by Dilly.Dally.Shilly.Shally
Summary: **FIRST MAIDEN ROSE FANFIC** Klaus wakes up in the arms of an angel, he then discovers that it's actually Taki. **I'm no good at summaries** xDD


**Okay guys, this is my first Maiden Rose fan fic, infact, I think it's the first one ever**

**Well I'm not very good at descriptive writing, and I never will be, so just deal with it ;DDD**

**This takes place when Klaus is lying asleep in Taki's arms in the manga (I found that scene so adorable! *fangirl squeel*) and what Taki was really thinking when Klaus was there with him.**

**Thanks for reading anyway..**

**To make it easier, sometimes I forget to say who's speaking so **

**"This is when Klaus speaks"**

_"This is when Taki speaks"_

* * *

A spy? Taki refused to believe such accusations thrown at his guardian. Instead he held onto him closely, like a child with their favourite teddy bear, the much taller man's face was buried in the crook of his neck as he drifted into his sleep.

So warm..

Even though his body was heated with sweat and blood from the countless amounts of beatings he had recieved earlier that day, he found the feeling rather relaxing. But still he just wanted to beat the living hell out of the man who dared harm **his** Klaus. It was then he was trailed away from his angered thoughts, to look over at Klaus once again. God he was so adorable when he was asleep, he just looked so at peace in his dreamland. He figured he would soon get uncomfortable sitting upright like that, and so as gently and quietly as he could, he lay Klaus onto his back, keeping his arms around him as much as he could. The clean white shirt that he was originally wearing was covered in the man's blood now, but to be honest, Taki didn't care as long as they were together and that Klaus was alive.

Eventually, Klaus began to stir slightly in his sleep, turning his entire body onto it's side.

**"T-Taki.."**

Taki's cheeks immediately powdered a rosey pink as he heard his name erupting from the man in the form of a sleepy mumble. The male's eyes fluttered open then, noticing a small hand near to his face. His eyes trailed up the arm and to the face to find Taki there, he figured he was dead at that moment, but how could he end up in heaven with Taki? He looked like such an angel right then, with that small smile planted on his lips..lips..oh he so just wanted to lean up and kiss them right now, and soon began to attempt it. The male straightened up and leaned upward towards Taki, but found himself unable to reach them due to the pain flowing through his back from the whip wounds.

**"U-Ugh...Taki..you're...alive?"**

Being his usual resisting self, the commander huffed, turning his head to look away from Klaus.

_"No thanks to you.."_

Klaus remained silent, staring up at the beautiful man with wide eyes, he loved this side of Taki, how he desperately tried to deny the fact that he was gay and had no feelings for Klaus, but he knew the truth behind him. Klaus knew, in reality, that Taki really couldn't stand being alone and without him.

The silence was broke when Klaus' masculine fingers crawled their way to the commander's delicate cheek, stroking it as if it were a small mouse.

**"Gomen.."** Klaus whispered through a sigh. **"Do you...forgive me?"**

Taki remained completely silent, his eyes beginning to focus on a small fly gathering in the corner of the room, aimlessly flying around in circles repeatedly, that's when suddenly, his face was pulled into the view of Klaus, a kiss orcefully planted on his lips. With some force, Taki had managed to release himself from the grip, but decided not to hit him for such an act, since he was injured already.

_"What are you doing?!"_

Klaus managed to let out a brief chuckled, before replying.

**"Kissing you.."**

_"I noticed that..."_

Taki had to look away once again, he couldn't believe that he was blushing over _that_ pervert.

**"So..Taki...do you forgive me?"**

The commander then turned to look at Klaus, but forgot he was still blushing. Klaus, then noticing the blush, leaned in once again, wanting to kiss those lips so eagerly. Eventually, after only minor attempts at resisting Klaus, Taki gave in to his desires and allowed for the captain to brush his lips against his own. The commander silently moaned into Klaus' mouth, giving the larger male more encouragment, and with a sigh, tilted his head at an angle so that they could deepen the kiss. Taki could feel some strange wet organ intruding his mouth, and soon realised it was a tongue, and just allowed what Klaus gave. Their eyes were now closed, as the kiss continued, within minutes, Klaus could feel his boxers becoming incredibly tight, it must have been the sound of Taki's moans that drove him near insanity.

But Taki, finding it was best that they didn't make love right there, placed a hand on the large male's chest, easing him away slowly.

_"You're tired...you need to rest..."_

**"I don't need to..."**

_"Rest!"_

With that, Klaus nodded in response, and snuggled down into Taki's chest, closing his eyes briefly, but soon found out that he was tired, he just wanted to stay awake with Taki there. Klaus knew he was safe now, since the commander was there with his arms securely guarding him.

Like an Angel.

* * *

**Okay, I think that's it folks!!**

**Well reviews would be nice, and if I get enough good reviews, I might upload another chapter, or even another story**

**=oooo**

***excitement***

**Thanks for reading**

**(:**


End file.
